


Space Date

by odetotheclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Dancing, De-Aged Voltron Paladins, Fluff, Happy times, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Paladins, Short One Shot, Voltron, klance, some foul language btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetotheclouds/pseuds/odetotheclouds
Summary: klance goofs and dances around alone in the castle
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 33





	Space Date

**Author's Note:**

> listen to space date by fredo disco as you read! that's the inspiration for this fic <3

An unfamiliar song floats across the almost empty castle, somehow filling even the darkest of corners with it's wonderful sound. The guitar in the background was beautiful- at least, that's what Lance thought.

"Who in the hell is blasting music.." The blue paladin murmurs, sliding off of his bunk to wander the halls in his sweatpants and alien socks. He got them half off at the mall last week, honestly one of his favorite purchases so far in his lifetime.

The guitar floats through the lonesome space, curling around Lance like a cat before running off to find something else to play with. He can't hear the lyrics yet, only an inaudible mumble, but he nods along with the beat as it settles in his bones.

"Whoever it is, they've got some nice taste." He smiles, chuckling to himself when a bite of cold sends gooseflesh up his arms. "Ah- quiznak I forgot my sweatshirt.." He glances back longingly at his room a few halls away but, as always, curiosity gets the best of him and he sets off in the other direction, determined to get to the source of the song. "It's probably Pidge tinkering away on something.. Or Hunk cooking-"

When he turns the next corner, the last person Lance expects to see dancing around in the entrance hall is his stoic boyfriend, the residential somber-faced emo kid, Keith Kogane. He startles a bit at the sight of his signature black mullet, whirling back around the corner with a hand clapped over his pounding heart. "Holy shit. Ho-lee-shit."

Lance peeks back around the corner, fighting his grin as he tries to steady his heartbeat. It was a beautiful sight, honestly, one that Lance knew would be on repeat in his brain for the next 48 hours and even then some. 

With a speaker on the steps and a brush in hand, Keith dances his way around the "empty" entrance hall as he sings his absolute heart out. "But youuuu knowww meeeeee and youuuu seee right throughhh mee oh!" He giggles- he GIGGLES- before spinning around and doing one of those dramatic boy band crouches. "I know I haven't been the easiest to care forrrr!"

Lance's lips slide into a bit of a gentle pout, overwhelmed with affection for his partner, although he'd never really say it to his face. Keith was the cutest thing Lance had ever seen, honestly one of the prettiest things too. Everyday felt like a dream when he was around him, a dream he wished with all his might would never end. So he made the most of every single moment.

"It's hard to be myself when I don't know who I am- even know who I ammm," Keith continues singing, oblivious to Lance tumbling head first down the hill called love. "I'm up waiting for you to text back you love meee!"

Suddenly, recognition hits Lance like a train. He knows this song. He knows this song very well. He curses himself quietly, wondering how in the hell he could ever NOT recognize this song. It's space date by fredo disco- a song that he'd introduced Keith to during one of their first dates.

"It's hard to know what you'll say, when I don't know who I am, even know who I am." Keith hears the curse fall from Lance's mouth (his boyfriend has never been the best at being quiet when he's swearing) but he continues on anyways, unbothered by his presence.

Up behind the corner, Lance lip syncs along to the song, smile widening as the song continues on. 

"Hey, Lance. Are you gonna come down here or what?" Keith pauses the song, hollering up to where he thinks Lance is hidden. His voice isn't too loud but it still scares the absolute shit of Lance, drawing a shriek from his lips.

"Keith Kogane!-" Lance whirls around the corner, arms flailing. "Don't scare me like that! Quiznak, giving me a heart attack and a half. Try not to kill me before we yknow save the world!"

Keith only laughs in response, doubling over and holding his stomach as he laughs and laughs and laughs until Lance's attitude gives way. "Come and dance with me, idiot." He holds a second hairbrush-microphone out, beckoning for Lance to come down the stairs and join him.

And of course, the blue paladin wastes no time running down the stairs to join the performance. But as he reaches the bottom, he takes a weird step and slips on the smooth staircase with his socks on- sending him flying into Keith. 

"Oh-" The red paladin catches his boyfriend, stumbling back as he gets knocked off balance as well. "Be careful! Quiznak, Lance, you're so dumb sometimes!" He wraps his arms around Lance, shaking his head. "I guess we're even now, though. A heart attack and a half for a heart attack and a half." Despite just hollering and calling Lance dumb, his smile is gentle and kind.

It sends Cupid's arrow straight through Lance's heart.

"Right right, whatever you asshole." Lance straightens, reaching out to mess up Keith's hair before grabbing his brush-microphone and dancing away from him. "Showtime!" He shouts before clicking the speaker back on and turning the volume up a bit.

Lance spins on his heel, poker face falling into place as he really gets into it. It makes Keith giggle so Lance keeps it up. "I've been faking my way through class every day.. All the problem's I've made just won't go away. They're never ending.." He throws in a wink, just to add some fun, and the blush that creeps up Keith's neck is one of the greatest rewards in the universe.

"They're never ending!" Keith cuts in, keeping eye contact despite the blush spreading to his cheeks. "Call it seasonal depression-"

"Or whatever you want-" Lance grins as he spins around Keith, trying to keep the dramatics going.

"But I feel like shit and I put up a front," Keith finishes, rolling his eyes at all the attitude. But deep down (not too deep though) he was really, really enjoying it. "So I keep pretending.."

"I'll keep pretending!" Lance drapes himself over the stair rail, doing way too much at this point but he's having way too much fun to bother stopping. "But I knowwww youuuu and I can't lieee to you! I wish I could lie to you, but you make me face the truth.."

Keith's face turns a little bit serious and it startles Lance again, cutting straight through his poker face. "I know I haven't been the easiest to care for.." Keith's voice is quiet, gentle and- and a little embarrassed. Lance's eyes begin to swim with emotion as he understands what's going on- what the lyrics mean, and why Keith is singing them to him. 

"It's hard to be myself when I don't know who I am, even know who I am.." Keith keeps going, eyes never straying from Lance's face despite his embarrassment. "I'm up waiting for you to text back you love me.. it's hard to know what you'll say.. when I don't even know who I am, even know who I am.." He trails off, letting the end of the song drift off as well.

Silence envelops them for a few moments, chasing after the echoes of the song the same way the song had filled the space earlier, when Lance first heard it playing. Keith's eyes finally drop, breaking the eye contact, to stare at his feet when his embarrassment overwhelms him. 

Lance shoves off the staircase, practically running towards Keith as he throws his arms around him. "Oh Keith.."

He isn't really sure why he did it. He wanted to see Lance, and he knew the song would pull him out of his room. And he wanted to dance with him, but Keith isn't really too good of a dancer, so he knew being goofy was the best way to go. 

But all of a sudden, in the middle of the song, the lyrics had punched him in the gut. They really worked their way into his brain, their true meaning echoing and bouncing around his head until it was the only thing he could think of. And just as suddenly, he'd wanted his wonderful, beautiful, hard-working boyfriend to understand that he was grateful for him sticking around despite how difficult he could be sometimes.

"Thank you, Lance.." Keith murmurs, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist. He presses a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's cheek, smiling as he tucks his forehead against his neck despite being the taller one. It's his favorite way to be, either standing or laying down. 

He could watch the side of Lance's face from here and watching the boy react to Keith snuggling against him was one of the cutest things he'd ever seen in his entire life. Lance always had this gentle smile on his face but he got so soft whenever they stood like this, any other emotion just melting away. 

Keith loved him like that. 

Keith loved him in every and any way you could possibly love someone and then a little bit more with a cherry on top. But holy quiznack, he loved him so much like this he thought his heart was going to snap in two like a tree branch with too much weight on it. 

"Keith.." Lance murmurs, tracing a little heart in Keith's side. "You're amazing. Even if you don't know who you are. I can just see it- I can just feel it in, deep in my soul. You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I don't.. I can't imagine my life without you, you hear me? I can't."

Keith smiles slightly and closes his eyes, trying to give Lance and his emotions a bit of privacy from his prying gaze. "I love you, Lance McClain. I don't want to live a life without you.

"Good."

"Good?" Keith pulled back, quirking his eyebrows in confusion. It was an odd statement, especially from his stupid boyfriend, but odd nonetheless.

"Yes good. Because you're fuckin stuck with me!" Lance grins and hollers, tackling Keith to the floor in the biggest bear hug he can manage.

And despite all that was to come, all that was expected of them as the young paladins of Voltron, the two boys had never ever been happier than that moment, alone on the cold floor off the castle entrance hall, tangled up in each other's arms.


End file.
